Jace and Alec Filling in the gaps
by BookLoverTillTheEndXxXx
Summary: "Look, I wanted to ask you something" Jace said, cutting him off, "Okay" Alec spoke slowly, curiosity colouring his tone. Alec and Jace pre - COB - One-Shot Raited K because i'm way too nervous xx


_**Okay, this is my first attempt at writing a fic so please be kind. but enjoy guys i had fun writing it and i hope you like it :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do**_** not_ own The Mortal Instruments or any of the people in it. Those belong only to cassandra clare. 3_**

Jace swallowed against the lump of nerves that swelled in his throat, rubbing his sweaty palms against the legs of his old, worn jeans he walked into the weapon's room.

The first thing he saw was Alec his crossbow in hand; he had a particular skill with it for a 14 year old, firing arrow after arrow straight into the training dummy's heart. The lump of nerves swelled again, _what if he says no?_ A small, meek voice whispered in his head. Jace swallowed loudly. At that Alec turned, almost as if he had sensed Jace approaching. Jace quickly and with an ease that only comes from practice, contorted his face into a cocky grin.

"I know you've never been that good with women Alec, but I think you _might_ just be coming on a tad too strong" Jace said, gesturing towards the dummy, riddled with holes. Alec paled slightly at Jace's comment about women, _I wonder why?_ Jace thought, surely Alec must be used to his go to cover for his true feelings by now; sarcasm was an easier way to put it.

"Jace I-"Alec started.

"Look, I wanted to ask you something" Jace said, cutting him off,

"Okay" Alec spoke slowly, curiosity colouring his tone, he gestured for Jace to continue, ebony eyebrows rising slightly, a stark contrast to the pale, ivory of his skin.

Jace swallowed again, this is ridiculous he thought, they had covered the topic of _parabatai_ in their tutoring sessions, _two warriors united, two souls connected as one, two brothers bound_, that was what Hodge had told them. It was also what his father has said to him, all those years ago. He had never thought that he would want anything like that, never thought he would need it. But he needed it. He needed someone who knew him better than himself, someone he could trust. He had thought that that part of his heart was broken, _to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed_. But something about the way that he and Alec, seemed to almost be the same person at times both unnerved and lightened him. And he needed light in his life, like he needed the love that he had been told to dismiss so harshly. It wasn't until a few days ago when Izzy had made some comment about the two of them being 'practically the same person', that he had noticed how much that he needed a _parabatai_ like Alec. His brother.

"Do you want to be my _parabatai_?" Jace blurted out, much to his and Alec's surprise. Alec had always been the blunt one, just as Jace had always been the controlled one, his words crafted, careful. It was as if they had switched places.

Alec's eyebrows rose higher, his face twisted with deliberation for a second, and then smoothed out. He smiled slow and sure. He had made his decision, whatever it was Jace couldn't tell. Jace's pulse quickened as Alec's smile grew, steady and yet shaky all at once. He took a step towards the door.

"We had better talk to my father then, you coming Jace?" Alec spoke slowly, surely.

"Is that a yes?" Jace didn't remember a time when he had been this nervous; it was as if his life depended on this answer, not just his pride.

"It's a yes" Alec replied and Jace let out a breath he hadn't realised that he was holding.

"Of course it's a yes Alec, who could resist this face" Jace said easily falling back into his cocky, forced façade. It was easier now, to pretend that nothing was wrong. Because for the first in a long time, as the two boys walked through the doorway, out of the weapon's room, both of them were perfectly happy.

_**Please Review if you liked it. Or even any improvements i could have made. Thanks :) 3 xx**_


End file.
